Untameable beast and Lone princess
by TakashiSage
Summary: The story behind my first fanfiction When a unstoppable beast roams though the land no on can stop it despite the vast attempts but maybe its anger and rage are due to pain and loneliness maybe all it needs is love Naruhina mainly Character death


**My 2****nd**** fic based on my first poem The Raging Demon and Lone Princess.**

_Unstoppable Force_

_Legend tells of a Great beast which roamed the land many moons ago a strong powerful beast which struck fear in the hearts of many some say its strength is equal to that of a God..No...a Demon Which had the power to destroy the land which we live on many brave, valiant warriors tried to destroy it but were merely wiped out it had no weakness no way to stop it ...until a brave Hero went to face the demon with the name of...Namikaze who somehow managed to seal the beast with in an a new born boy. Although the brave hero managed to stop it it came at a great cost...His life._

_With the beast sealed within the boy we did the only thing we thought would work Banishment after sending the boy out deep to the West we thought it would be the last we would hear of him but we were wrong so very ve..._

The Scroll ended there as Two Soldiers Hidaka and Maseru stared at it in disbelief "No! This can't be I-it. There has to be something else!" Hidaka had a worried look on his face mixed with fear and Anger "Calm down and keep looking there MUST BE SOMETHING HERE". As the men spoke a Horn blared loudly throughout the castle walls as hordes of soldiers charged towards the gate. "It's here..." both men said in unison as they rushed towards the balcony to see the Thousands of soldiers ready and waiting. "Raise the Gate!" Bellowed the watch man as the gate slowly rose.

The Soldiers stood ready as a Demonic Aura engulfed them sending fear thought-out there hearts they all stood and looked at the figure standing before them a Tall muscular figure with Golden hair Streaked with black and dark red piercing eyes. At the end of his hands were long Sharp claws like deadly razors... stained with blood dripping onto the ground below. His fangs were sharp and jagged and his face filled with Rage, he wore a Orange jacket with red streaks of blood smeared along the sleeves with black claw marks on the back, as well as torn, ripped Black pants.

The soldiers stood paralyzed with Shock and fear. "WHAT ARE U WAITING FOR MEN ITS JUST ONE BOY" shouted the General as the Men roared a battle cry they charged into the beast. In a single movement it flashed into the crowd beheading several soldiers as he span around impaling a soldier with its devastating claws as he threw the lifeless bodies into the other soldiers.

The Two Soldiers watched in horror as the Creature tore down the army's forces in mere minutes ploughing through them like a mad bull. Until the only one left standing was the General. "I will not let u live! My men will not die in vain I WILL DESTROY YOU! DIE UNHOLY BEAST" As the General Swung down his Katana onto the beast like a mighty axe it grabbed the blade and flung the man into a wall. The general looked up at his attacker as the Full moon glistened in the night sky and the Beast closed in on him.

He cowered in fear as he stared into its dark soulless eyes sending chills along his spine "Please d-don't kill m-me!" He begged for mercy as a twisted grin formed along the creatures face. He grabbed the man by his throat and held him against the wall and plunged his hand into the general's body ripping out his still beating heart.

The General Screamed in pain in the last moments of his life as his eyes slowly closed and his corpse was dropped to the floor.

The creature Roared loudly as the last remaining Two soldiers stared in disbelief "He...wiped out the entire army...but h-how is that possible?" Hidaka managed to stutter but as he did the Beasts attention turned straight to them glaring at them with hunger in its eyes.

"Run..." Maseru whispered as the two men Darted to the Messenger room running for their lives as behind them the sound of roaring could be heard echoing though the castle walls.

As they finally reached the room they bolted the door and barricaded it with everything they had

"We have to warn the other Kingdoms before he reaches them" said one Hidaka as he began to write the note.

The beast closed in on the room and tore the door down like thin paper; the men were filled with fear as the beast got ready to pounce. Maseru slammed his Scythe down onto the beast hoping to wound it. The creature caught the blade in its hand and with a twist of its fingers the blade crumbled into dust as he slammed him into the wall. "MASERU!" Cried Hidaka as he grabbed his Spear and charged into the beast filled with Hatred and anger he threw his Spear into the beast as it simply moved out of the way and kicked him into the wall "Dam-mn it!" Hidaka looked at his friend across the room stained with his own blood he tried to move but that kick had broken his bones as well as damaging his vital organs they both came to the realisation that this is where they were going to die.

Hidaka reached for the note and slowly attached it to the Pigeon" Go to the Hyuaga kingdom" he said weakly.

As the bird took flight and flew through the window to its destination the blood curdling screams of both men echoed through the forest as the bird soared through the night sky.


End file.
